


Enough

by MyHusbyLooksLikeJoel (Jackswife)



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackswife/pseuds/MyHusbyLooksLikeJoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel has had enough of Ellie's bad behaviour in Jackson. That one sentence is basically the plot. It's a PWP. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Joel had had enough. Ellie kept trying to sneak out of their house in Jackson to go out flirting with the boys. He’d been careful to try and protect her, like he had when they went from Boston on their journey here. When he’d destroyed the Fireflies for her it had become obvious that he would defend her against anything. Herself included.

Her challenging his authority had been something he had expected. He’d seen the beginnings of it with Sarah. He knew she’d gotten out of the house several times before but this time she had brazenly planned her trip when she was outside the kitchen window. He was in the kitchen, in front of that window washing up their dishes and easily overheard her plans to sneak out.

Ellie snicked on the light in the kitchen to search out her shoes before heading out the back door to meet the boys out at the bonfire. She jumped at the sight of Joel seated at the table, waiting for her.

“What d’you think you are doin’?”

“Joel, just let me go out.”

“No Ellie,” he said firmly. “We agreed that you don’t leave the house without tellin’ me where you’re goin’.”

“Well I’m telling you now.”

“Uh-huh,” he grunted, noncommittally. “This ain’t exactly your first time either.”

“What are you going to fucking do about it, Joel?” she asked, angrily, with hands on her hips.

This was the last straw for Joel, he hated her defiance. He’d show her. When Joel had been growing up there was only one way to deal with this kind of behaviour. He lunged for her, grabbed her and sat back heavily in the chair.

“Let me go!” she yelled, struggling.

Joel growled angrily and pulled her over his lap. He spread his knees and yanked her body over him so that his left knee was holding up her chest, his left hand holding her wrists to reduce her ability to struggle. His right leg was supporting her hips and her legs dangled, her feet just out of reach of the floor, even when she pointed her toes.

“Stay still,” he barked.

He stroked his sturdy right hand over her pert rear and Ellie gasped in shock then wrestled in an escape attempt.

“I said stay still,” he rasped and delivered four blows, two to each side.

“What the fuck are you doing Joel?”

“You are gettin’ a spankin’ young lady. Ten blows for each of the three times you disobeyed me and ten more for defyin’ me.”

She squirmed and struggled.

“You can struggle all you like darlin’, you’re gettin’ the spankin’ either way.”

He caressed her buttocks with his big, tanned hands, before grabbing her wrists again and rapidly delivering ten sharp blows. They weren’t his most powerful blows, but he knew if he gave her too much to begin with she wouldn’t be able to take it. After the first set of blows he paused to knead her arse and flip up the short skirt she had planned to wear to the gathering. He was briefly taken aback to find her bare beneath, but couldn’t keep his fingers away from the pinkening skin. Both of them moaned at the press of his fingertips and then broad palm against the overheating skin of her arse.

His cock was rising in his pants to push on her stomach. He loved seeing his handprints on a pretty woman’s bottom and Ellie’s skin was so pale they stood out, red and beautiful. When he’d finished stroking her she seemed to have settled down against him. He began to wonder if this was something she day-dreamed about as well. Before he started too far down that road, though, he reigned in his free-wheeling brain and got back to the task at hand.

He delivered the next twenty blows in a steady sequence, ramping up the power from the teasing he had delivered before to the fierce blows that formed the core of the punishment she’d earned. Her mouth was open and she was breathing hard, moaning and grinding herself against him with each blow. He paused again to stroke over the hot, marked flesh.

“Last ten, darlin’” he murmured.

She moaned his name and she sounded completely blown. He checked on her quickly, to make sure she was still with him. While she was standing next to his leg he noticed the large wet patch she had left on his thigh, which made him harder and think that maybe this punishment wouldn’t have the exact effect that he had intended.

The final ten blows were softer, more gentle, to bring her back down. When he finished his hand began to stroke over her lower back, arse and her thighs. He caressed over her inner thighs and moaned to find them wet with her juices. His hand slid upward and stroked over the curve where her thigh met her body and then brought his dewy fingers to his mouth. He sucked the taste of her from each digit, his tongue wrapping around each fingertip. He relished the taste of her, and then ran his finger back up her thigh to her pleas that he touch her. He groaned and ran his fingers into her pussy, stroking over her lips, teasing her clit and penetrating her with two thick fingers. Ellie moaned under his fingers and it suddenly wasn’t enough for him.

Ellie stood when he pushed her back and rose to think of where to take her next. Ellie’s legs quivered under her and Joel had to catch her in his arms. She nuzzled against him and hummed. Even after the harshness of him spanking her she was still contented with him. Joel thought about putting her to bed but when he started to move her that way she made a disgruntled noise and reached up to pull his lips against hers. His eyes widened in shock. For all that he was turned on and knew that she was he hadn’t expected it to develop. He’d imagined two awkward people refusing to meet each other’s eyes and an unspoken agreement to never discuss it.

“Joel, please.”

Her request put him over the edge and rather than head up the stairs he turned her, pushed her over the table, flipped up the skirt to show off her pink and heated skin and moaned. He quickly undid his belt and shoved his pants and underwear down past his knees. His cock had been hardening since her soft body pressed against it and he’d started to spank her. He had rarely been this turned on. They’d been in Jackson two years, travelling for one before that and he hadn’t had anyone else. He wanted her, but he was worried about his stamina and rubbed his cock against her bruised cheeks.

“Put it in me, Joel,” Ellie moaned wantonly.

That first push and slide of the thickness of his cock into her body made both of them moan. He paused part way in to make sure he was in control, but as soon as he stopped moving Ellie pushed back. He filled her until his hips were pressing hard against her ass, pushed his forearm across her back to hold her down and savoured the way her body tried to grasp him as he pulled back. For a few moments he was distracted by the sight of his glistening dick disappearing under the pinkened flesh between her legs.

When he could concentrate he could feel Ellie twitching beneath him and wrapped a broad hand over her hip to feel between her legs for her clit. He’d barely started to stroke her when he felt her insides clench and her whole body twitch through an orgasm. As she wailed Joel stopped thrusting and gently stroked her with his thumb. After she had finished he put both hands to her hips and thrust with lusty abandon, sweat beading on his forehead. His muscles grew tired and tightened as he raced towards the peak of pleasure. Finally, he grunted as he pulled back to spill onto her arse. He held his dripping cock and admired the look of her taut cheeks, marked as they were with his purpling bruises, his fierce red handprints and now his milky white semen. He didn’t know what he had started here tonight, but he couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
